Christmas Party
by MissFitt
Summary: Another wild night in ToonTown, with two non-animated girls taking a trip into this world of weirdness, meeting up with Tulio and Miguel and doing a little meddling in their romance.


a story for Christmas in ToonTown. featuring many characters from various movies and television shows. a sorta screwball comedy about love and cartoons.  
  
The Christmas Party  
  
Sara and Katrina walked arm in arm through the doors of the Toon Town Pavillion, entranced by the sense of magic in the place. This was the first Toon Town Christmas Party they had ever been to, and weren't quite sure what to expect. The party was being thrown by Tulio and Miguel, who had invited the three-dimentional girls to the party as special guests for being their biggest fans. As soon as they entered the pavillion, they were assaulted with lights and colors and sounds. Everyone imaginable had arrived, and the party was in full swing. Multi-colored bulbs had replaced the usual ones in the chandliers, and laurels and ivy hung along every wall. To the far right, a twelve foot Christmas tree stood majestically, decorated with silver and gold ornaments and topped with a real live angel, well, a fairy. Tinkerbell sat perched at the very top, throwing pixie dust down upon the guests. She wore a tiny red and white dress, and a very tiny santa hat, and seemed to be having the time of her life throwing the dust on everyone, and watching them float up to the cieling for a few moments.  
  
"Only in Toon Town," Katrina remarked to Sara upon seeing Tinkerbell and her mischief. Sara laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we should come here more often," she said. The girls sat down at the bar, ordering drinks. They scanned the room, looking for the hosts. Tulio stood by the tree, brushing pixie dust out of his hair and yelling up at Tink to cut it out. Tink giggled, scrunching up her cute little nose, and shook her head no, she would continue to do as she pleased. Miguel was no where to be found. Just then, Tulio saw Sara and Katrina at the bar and rushed over to them.  
  
"Katrina! Sara! I'm so glad you could make it!" Tulio threw his arms around them one at a time, brazenly pulling them close. His complete lack of gentlemanly manners didn't insult the girls, as they well knew that Tulio was involved with Miguel, and he knew that they weren't interested in him that way.  
  
Sara gasped for air before Tulio let go, and when she composed herself, managed to ask, "Where's Miguel? We didn't see him anywhere."  
  
Tulio's face grew grim looking. "He's on the dance floor with the girl from Barcelona."  
  
Katrina looked perplexed. "Who?"  
  
"You know, in El Dorado, when Tulio and Miguel thought they were going to be killed, Miguel apologized for the girl in Barcelona, remember?" Sara prodded Katrina's memory.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You mean she's here!?"  
  
Tulio nodded. "Maria Cruz, the little bitch!" he spat out, unable to control his anger and hurt over what happened between Miguel and her.  
  
"Whoa, what exactly happened in Barcelona?" Sara asked.  
  
Tulio recounted the whole story to the girls. Apparently, Tulio and Miguel had just begun their affair when they traveled into Barcelona. Miguel cheated on Tulio with Maria, a beautiful young tavern maid who was left on the cutting room floor when the film was being edited. She still lives in Toon Town, and arrived at the party. Miguel hadn't left her side from the moment she walked in. Tulio tried to confront him about it, to see if Miguel still wanted Maria. Miguel said he was only trying to be friendly, and they ended up in a horrible fight, Miguel accusing Tulio of being overbearing and jealous, resulting in Miguel spitefully taking Maria onto the dancefloor and pouring on the charm. By the time Tulio was finnished telling the girls about all this, he was close to tears. He really loved Miguel, despite the ups and downs they had in their relationship.Infidelity had been a huge problem with the two, but they had supposedly worked it all out now.Tulio had even planned to ask him if he wanted to become exclusive tonight. Tulio wanted to be with only Miguel for the rest of his life, and Miguel had hurt him again.  
  
Sara hugged Tulio, letting him cry on her shoulder. Neither of the girls had ever seen Tulio so broken up before. It was really a shame that this happened, especially on Christmas! Sara leaned over to Katrina and whispered, "We have got to do something about this. They can't be fighting like this now." She turned back to Tulio.  
  
"Tulio, listen. Go compose yourself in the bathroom or something, and then come back and have a drink with us. We'll help you figure out a way to settle this."  
  
"I appriciate it, but I think this is beyond repair." Tulio wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Miguel obviously doesn't care about me anymore, he just wants to fool around and know that I'm still waiting for him." With that, he walked off to the bathroom.  
  
"Are there any people in the world more over-dramatic than gay men?" Katrina asked, after he had left.  
  
"If there is, I haven't met them." Sara answered. "So, are we in agreement that these guys need our help? Because personally, I don't think they could ever do without each other, and they need some sensible people to get them to figure it out."  
  
Katrina nodded her head. "Definately, and I think I have an idea on how to get them to talk it over."  
  
"Is this gonna be dangerous, crazy and/or slapstick related?" Sara asked cautiously.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, I'm game, what's the plan?"  
  
Sara listened as Katrina told her what she had in mind. It was farfetched, insane, and almost guaranteed to work.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
"Now, Tink, you know what to do?" Katrina asked the fairy, who nodded yes.  
  
"And you have the special dust?" She double checked.  
  
Again, Tinkerbell nodded yes, and showed her the two tiny pouches of pixie dust. Normal pixie dust would make a person fly when they think happy thoughts, but this stuff levitated someone no matter what they were thinking, and one doesn't come down until being hit with the antidote dust. Tinkerbell was bursting with excitement. She couldn't wait to have a little fun with these special magic blends. She flew up to the overhang on the roof of the pavillion, to await Sara's signal.  
  
Sara sat at the bar inside with Tulio, waiting for Katrina to come back inside and initiate the plan. When she glimpsed Katrina coming back in, she waited until she winked at her, the signal to begin, then said to Tulio as Katrina headed out to the dancefloor,"Um, Tulio, I want to put my sweater in the car, but I don't want to walk out to the end of the lot by myself. Come with me, please?"  
  
"Where's Katrina? Couldn't she go with you? I'm not finnished getting drunk yet." He was still stressing himself over Miguel, and was in the process of drowning himself in tequila.  
  
Sara had to think fast. "Oh, uh, Helga Sinclair came in when you were in the bathroom, and they hit the dancefloor. She'll be out there at least a half hour."  
  
"Okay, but let me finnish my drink first." He said.  
  
This was working out perfectly so far. While Sara waited for Tulio to finnish his drink, Katrina was on the dance floor, but not with Helga. She went up to Miguel and cut in on Maria. Miguel was pleased to see her, and when he hugged her, Katrina took full advantage of it. She pressed her hips to his, playfully, but just sensually enough to get a reaction out of Maria. Maria flashed Katrina such a jealous, catty look, she thought the girl was going to grow whiskers and claws before her eyes. The girl from Barcelona tried to get back into Miguel's embrace, and Katrina snapped at her, "Can't you give me one minute to greet my friend, or are you that worried that he will lose interest so fast?"  
  
Maria turned red with rage. "Oh, no, you did not just insult me like that! Miguel, who is this bitch?"  
  
"Uh, er, eh," was all Miguel could choke out in such an uncomfortable situation.  
  
"You want to call me a bitch, you better be able to back it up!" Katrina countered, thinking how perfectly this was going.  
  
"I'll back your fat ass up against a wall! We'll take this outside right now!" Maria was already headed for the door.  
  
"Now ladies, I don't think you have to.." Miguel tried to intercede peacefully, but Maria shoved him out of the way, and Katrina walked past him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside.  
  
"Come on Miguel, I want you to see me kick this little whore's ass. What the Hell were you doing with her anyway? Wasn't Tulio your co-host for this party?"  
  
"He was until he got all jealous of Maria just because I was being nice to an old friend. And I don't want you to kick anyone's ass!" Miguel's last comment went unnoticed.  
  
When Sara saw the group leave the dance floor, she dragged Tulio, who was sufficiently drunk by now, out of the barstool, and out to the parking lot. All five people exited the pavillion at once, hardly noticed by the rest of the guests, as the party was beginning to really get in full swing. Sara and Katrina worked fast, grabbing the ropes Katrina had concealed behind the door and tackling Tulio and Miguel to the ground. They bound their ankles, using Katrina's sadomasochistic bondage skills to get it done quickly. Maria watched the scene, stunned that she was no longer the focus of attention. When Sara called up to Tinkerbell, still waiting on the overhang, "Now!", the fairy dropped the special pixie dust upon Tulio and Miguel, and they floated up ten feet off the ground, stopped by the ropes, that were securely tied to the handrails of the front steps outside the pavillion. Some of the excess dust landed on Maria, and she floated up, farther and farther.  
  
"Get me down from here!" she screamed. "I still have to kick that bitch's ass! She can't get away with what she said to me!"  
  
Maria floated away, hardly noticed by anyone remaining. She was definately no big loss. Tulio and Miguel were struggling to untie the ropes, before Sara reminded them, "You know, you'll float away if you untie those, and only Tinkerbell's dust can bring you down."  
  
"Then get her to get us down!" Miguel called to them.  
  
"Yeah, I really don't like heights!" Tulio added, his speech a little slurred from drinking.  
  
"The only way you're getting down is if you talk this out, and Tulio, you have to tell Miguel, well, you know what to tell him!" Katrina called up to them.  
  
'Come on, you wouldn't do this to us!" Miguel pleaded with them. "Get us, down, and and I promise Tulio and I will talk it out. Tink, do you really want to see us suffer?"  
  
Tinkerbell's vocal chimes rang vigorously as she nodded yes, smiling with pride over doing her part in this chaos. Sara and Katrina walked back in to join the party, Sara reminding them, "We'll get you down after you've had time to talk."  
  
And with that, the men were alone, floating in the air, tied to each other. "There's nothing to talk about!" Tulio yelled down, but it was hopeless.  
  
"What do you mean, nothing to talk about? I'd like to know why you have been so jealous of Maria all night! She was just a friend from our movie days. I don't think of her as anything else now!" Miguel was glad to get the chance to say this, even though the circumstances could have been better.  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me, the way your gyrating on the floor was directed right at Maria. Do you want that? Are you tired of me, do you want a woman now, what's your deal?" Tulio fired at him.  
  
"No! Tulio, don't you know me better than that by now? I danced with her, but it doesn't mean I want to jump into bed with her! I was having fun, celebrating the season, you know? I was going to dance with you too! And for a lot longer than I ever would have with that girl!" Miguel's huge, green eyes were sincere, and looking into Tulio's, they reflected true love. Hopefully, Tulio would see that.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Tulio, do you even have to ask? You know the answer to that!" Miguel didn't want to say something to make himself as vulnerable as this would.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All night long," Miguel gave in and said it. "I love you, Tulio, and I'm sorry if I was ignoring you."  
  
Still cowering in the overhang, Tinkerbell saw the reconciliation, and flew into the pavillion to bring out Sara and Katrina. Before going out, Katrina stood on the bar and called out to the crowd of guests, "Everyone, there is a Christmas miracle taking place in the parking lot, so will all who want to witness it, please follow me!" Since it was a Toon Town party, all the guests were either intoxicated, or just plain strange, so everyone went out into the parking lot.  
  
The crowd began to pour out into the lot, and seeing Tulio and Miguel in their predicament, the laughter formed a collective roar.  
  
"Yes, ha ha ha , we all are laughing, now get us down!" Tulio yelled.  
  
"Did you ask him yet?" Sara called up. "You can get down after you ask him!"  
  
Tulio sighed, exasperated. "Okay! I'll ask!" He took a deep breath, and faced Miguel, bobbing up and down in the air, and plunged in.  
  
"Miguel, I love you, and I don't ever want to be with anyone else. Will you accept me as your one and only?"  
  
The crowd fell silent, awaiting the response. Miguel looked down, completely mortified, but very happy. "Of course!" was his response, before grabbing Tulio and kissing him, caught up in the magic of Christmas and love.  
  
Tinkerbell finally let them down, and they floated slowly to the ground, still kissing furiously. She flew higher up, over the crowd, and swirled pixie dust through the air, gliding through it, making it take the shape of a huge sprig of mistletoe hovering over the crowd. The assembled guests began to partner off, following the time honored tradition, and kissing under the mistletoe. Even Hercules, Megara, Icarus and Cassandra partnered off for a kiss, despite being pagans, and this isn't really a pagan tradition. Tinkerbell ran into an old friend, Crysta, who had come to visit from the forest, and they kissed as well, the two fairies making a glowing tableau in the air, their wings fluttering furiously. Katrina looked at Sara, "Should we? I mean, just for tradition, and, well, you were really great in getting the guys back together, and I..." she trailed off, feeling really stupid and exposed.  
  
Sara smiled. "Well, we can't defy tradition, can we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Appendix  
  
the Party's Guest List  
  
Sara  
  
Katrina  
  
Cassandra  
  
Icarus  
  
Hercules  
  
Megara  
  
Adonis  
  
Helen  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
Crysta  
  
Daria Morgendorffer  
  
Jane Lane  
  
Trent Lane and Mystic Spiral, who provided entertainment  
  
Quinn Morgandorffer and the Fashion Club (who invited them?)  
  
Peter Pan  
  
Mulan  
  
Li Shang  
  
The entire Simpson Family  
  
Superman  
  
Lois Lane  
  
Lex Luthor  
  
Livewire  
  
Preed  
  
Stith  
  
Gune  
  
Brooklyn  
  
Lexington  
  
Goliath  
  
Demona  
  
Yakko Wakko and Dot  
  
Rita and Runt  
  
The GoodFeathers  
  
Aladdin  
  
Jasmine  
  
Genie  
  
Iago  
  
Mirage 


End file.
